Sixteen Years
by Larcian
Summary: I landed with a splash in the saltwater and sloshed my way through the sand and water and to the line of adults standing before me. I bowed deeply to the Fire Nation royals before saying, "We went…. Sleepwalking?" Z/M, S/S implied K/A
1. Angi

**Yola! My name is Larcian and this is my first story on here so please no harsh reviews! I'd like to give thanks to my beta, Otters rule the world. I don't know where this story is going to take me, but I'm going to try my best to finish it... hopefully. Okay, I'll have to or else my beta's going to kill me.**

Song Dedicated to this chapter:** Crazy Life** by Phil Vassar

_It's a crazy life  
__It keeps you on your toes  
__You never know what lies in store for you  
__Or where it's gonna go_

------------------------------------------------  
_**Chapter One: Angi**_

I leaned over the edge with my hands tucked in my armpits and my hood up. I looked up at the crescent moon and sighed. My father said he knew the moon spirit. Right. Just for the record, my dad is a nutcase.

"Angi! Dinner's ready!" my little brother, Haku, yelled from the warmth of my room. I nodded and stayed outside for a few minutes before going back to my room and shedding my winter jacket. I left it on my bed and walked out the door.

My name is Angi. Eldest daughter of Sokka and Suki. Mental wise, I could say that my mother and I are the most normal ones. Look wise, I'm the odd one out. When I was born, it was a great shock to everyone- especially my aunt- that I had black hair and grey eyes. Haku and Yuki look like they belong. Sometimes I wonder if I really am the daughter of Sokka. But no worries, I know I'm his daughter. When I was young, I had a meat fetish. That was when Toph convinced me to stop before I turned into my father. That made me stop. I didn't want to turn into a meat-loving, bad luck, bad joke teller like my father.

Oh spirits.

I'm the peacemaker. If there's chaos, I try to fix it before the problem becomes a hazard to all.  
"Angi!" Kenna whined. "Aidan stole my hair piece!" Kenna looked like her aunt, but had the personality of her father. Thank the spirits. From what I've heard, we don't need another vain, insane, evil, power hungry person around anytime soon. Kenna shot a fireball at Aidan. I put it out before it reached him. Did I mention that I can waterbend?

"But she knocked me into the turtle-duck pond!" He shot fire at her and I put that out. The Firelord isn't even here, which is bad because his kids never shoot fire at each other when he's around.

"Kenna, Aidan, you have a choice. You can either make-up, or end up like your father and your Aunt Azula." Both kids surprisingly stopped. Oh goody- Firelord Zuko's here! Time to eat!

Dinner is always silent. Except for the occasional younger kid trying to start a food fight. But that's usually stopped by a glare from the adults or the older kids taking away their ammo and/or weapons.

_Splat!_ I was the target this time. I wiped the food off my face and continued eating. Great. We weren't even halfway into the first course and there was already food on me. I'm going to have to take another bath....

I sat out on the rail of my balcony. Tomorrow was going to be my sixteenth birthday. Oh great. This is going to be _fun_.

**So? How was it?**

**Review!**

**:-p You know you want to!**

**Like I said, no flames. My beta also might come and attack you if there are flames. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM but no reviews that say "Oh, your story's bad." Or something along the lines of that. Glad you understand!**

**-Larcian **


	2. Sixteen Years: Part One

**Tiz Chapter Two! Yay! Thanks again to my beta, Otters will rule the world.**

**Yeah, my chapters will be short most of the time probably. But that's only because **_**someone**_** *coughmybetacough* decides that it's fun to give me a deadline for my chapters. So yeah. Trust me, it's two pages long on a word document.**

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: (This goes for Ch1 also) I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! If I did, Kataang would have happened in Season 2 and Toph would be torn between choosing Sokka or Zuko.

Song dedicated to this chapter: Crazy Life by Phil Vassar (yes! Once again, because I can't find any other song.)

_Hellos, goodbyes, you laugh, you cry  
__You're free to pick and choose, you win and lose  
__You're either wrong or right  
__Yeah, it's a crazy life_

----------------------------------  
_**Chapter Two- Sixteen Years**_

I carefully got out of bed. Only the spirits know what pranks that people had in store for me.

My first surprise was the black ink that ruined all of my shoes. I pulled on some random clothes and realized they were too big. Deciding to go to breakfast, in my bare feet and pajamas, I walked out of my room.

I screamed.

Coal dust mixed with an oil-like substance was dumped on my green pajamas. I threw the empty bucket across the hall and marched to breakfast.  
"Goo' mornig Angee!" My father said with his mouth full. He was the only one in the room. "Wha' happeng to you?" I rolled my eyes. As if it wasn't obvious.  
"Where are the others?" He swallowed before he answered.  
"They took a balloon to the temple already." Ah, this brings us to another interesting story.

My birthday is also the death of Avatar Aang. Sixteen years ago, Ozai followers assassinated him. It was a few years after the war and nobody was expecting it. A few days before my birthday, I get to decide if I want to wait until the day after to celebrate my birthday and go to Ember Island or go to the temple after Ember Island. Since I could care less about my own birthday, I choose the temple.  
"Hungry?"  
"You know I don't eat on my birthday, Dad." A few years ago I had looked up some of the Air Nomad customs and found out that the airbenders would fast after a death. So that's what I did. On my birthday/the death of Avatar Aang, I wouldn't eat anything.  
"So does that mean you're ready to go?"  
"Does it _look_ like I'm ready to go?" I pointed out my clothing dilemma.  
"Why don't you go borrow some of Kenzie's clothes?" I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the room.

Kenzie looks like her mother, with her father's face. Despite the fact that she constantly complains she's bored, Kenzie is fun to hang out with. But there was no way I was borrowing clothes from Kenzie. All of her clothes are red, and I don't really like the color red. As soon as I get to the temple, I'm going to kill the kids who hid my clothes.

I took a bath and changed into the clothes that I borrowed from Aunt Katara. I had just finished putting on my boots when my father walked in.  
"Ready to go?" I nodded and we went outside.

"Hey boy," I muttered as I hugged Appa. Dad and I got on. "Yip yip." And we rode off to the temple.

**Review!**

**You know you really want to!**

**Come awn! I seriously don't want my beta to be the only one to review!**

**Toodles!**

**-Larcian**


	3. Sixteen Years: Part Two

_******Okay sooooo... I updated. Partly because my beta was holding my favorite character from Saiyuki captive..... HE'S MINE AND NOT HERS, OTTERS!! GOT THAT?!?!**_

_********_

Anyhooo..... Sorry this chapter is kinda... shortish.... yeah... um...

Dedication goes to all of my readers and repliers! And my beta, Otters will rule the world!!!

**No song dedicated to this chapter... yet. Suggestions????**

_**Chapter 3- Sixteen Years Part Two**_

The first thing I did when I got off of Appa was scare the spirits out of Yuki, Haku, Kenna, and Aidan. I froze them in a single file line and began my speech.  
"Now I don't know who did it. It might have been all four of you. It might have been only half of you- but that doesn't matter!  
"Never, _ever_, touch my clothes again. If I see you touch them, if I hear that you've touched them, if I even find them out of order- I will leave you dangling off a cliff in the middle of nowhere. No one will hear your futile cries for help. And I won't have any regrets.  
"Do you understand?" There was no response. I took it as a yes and unfroze the kids. "Good." I spun on my heel and walked toward where us older kids always meet when going to the temple.

"Geez, Gi-gi! Think you scared them enough?" Toko asked. Toko was the son of Toph.  
"No," I replied.  
"Can we go somewhere? Standing here is boring!" That would be Kenzie speaking.  
"Gi-gi," Toko teased. "I'll race you to the door."  
"And I'll win!" I started racing to the door.

Okay lemme explain "the door". No, it doesn't know all that once was and all that will be. It doesn't control time and space or love and death. It cannot see into your mind or your soul. If you really think the door can do all that then you really need to go see a doctor.  
Behind the door is a room with statues of all the past avatars. It can only be opened with airbending, but Avatar Aang kept it open so people from around the world could enjoy the whole temple.  
"Gi-gi, no fair! You got a head start _and_ you pushed me!"  
"I didn't push you, you were in my way and I simply moved you aside." By the time that Toko and the others got there, I was sitting on the head of an avatar that I've never heard of.  
"Will you two stop? We're not five anymore!" Ah, that's Rozin. He's the twin brother of Kenzie. Toko and I stuck our tongues out at him and he rolled his eyes.  
"Rozie!" I whined. "If Toko and I don't do it, who will?" I may act years beyond my age, but I'm a kid at heart.  
"Don't call me that." He hates being called Rozie. I just giggled.  
"So now what?"  
"BATTLE TIME!" Toko and Kenzie yelled.  
"Okay, I guess we could spar. Me and Rozie will fight and you two will fight!"  
"IT'S ROZIN!"  
"Whatever…"

**Okay! It's time to reply!  
You know you want to!  
:D Pwease????**

**-Larcian **


	4. The Fight

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm having problems with updating stuff to this site. I'm going to try to update once a week... wait what am I saying? I AM going to update once a week because of my BETA!!! *glares* Anyhoo. Here's the next chatper! Thanks to my beta, Otters rule the world!**

Song Dedicated to this chapter:** Suggestions?**

------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Four- The Fight  
_**

Kenzie and Toko were ready to spring at each other in a matter of seconds.  
They were just waiting for me to say they could fight.

First I had to gather all of the adults and kids. Then- between my father, Aidan, Toph, and me- we were placing bets on who would win.  
"FIIIIGHT!" Toko started to jump from pole to pole. We were using the airball arena to fight. First one to fall off loses.

Crap. Toko just took a blow to the head. And he was seriously about to lose his balance.  
"TOKO IF YOU DON'T START FIGHTING RIGHT NOW, I WILL THOROUGHLY BRUISE YOU FROM TOP TO BOTTOM!!" I had bet all of my money on him and I didn't need to lose it.

Aaaaand… he fell. Insert facepalm here. There went my one hundred gold pieces… Oh well. I sat down and started meditating. Water circled around me and I imagined a calm ocean. About five minutes later, I heard someone come up behind me.  
"Watch out," I opened my eyes and the water around me turned into sharp icicles as they dropped. And there was Haku and Yuki dodging them. "I told you to watch out," I murmured.  
"Come on, Anni! You're fight's about to begin!" I got up and cart wheeled backwards before I entered the arena. Why? Cart wheeling backwards is my good luck charm.

"Ready to get your butt whooped?"  
"As long as Rozie's ready to get beat by a girl," I teased in a baby voice.  
"You're a girl? Strange, you don't look like it with all of that muscle.."  
"Aw! Rozie's just jealous that I have more upper body strength than him!" That got him started. He threw a fireball at me and I simply ducked. "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me Rozie-poo!"

"Hey, Rozin! Angi! Why don't we stop to eat lunch?" That's what all of the adults kept asking us. Well, except for Toph. Rozie and I had been fighting for more than a half hour. We were tired, our bodies had various cuts and burns, and we were sweaty.  
EW! I HATE BEING SWEATY!  
"Your turn, Ms. Body Strength." I lazily sent a water whip at him and tried to fan the back of my neck. I didn't even notice the fire heading at me before it got to where I could only hold my hands over my face. I heard screaming. I couldn't tell if it was me, or someone else.  
Right before the fire hit me, a white light surrounded me before I could see myself flying through the air and directly into a wall.

One word: Blackout.

**REVIEW IT!!**

BELIEVE IT!

Sorry, I've been watching too much Naruto the Abridged series on youtube. BYEZZLES!!! 

**-Larcian **


	5. The Awakening

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FIVE IS HERE! Well, it would have come sooner, but I had a bit of a Writers' Block with Ch. 6, and I don't like posting chapters until the next chapter is typed and finished. So yeah... um... CRAP! I FORGOT DISCLAIMERS!! Okay, this goes for all chapters! I do not own Avatar: The Last Aibender..... I wish I did though.... But I can only wish.**

_**Chapter Five- The Awakening  
**_  
I woke up with blurred vision and a splitting headache. I got up and walked outside.

The first person I saw was Rozin, his back to me. I ran as quietly as I could and jumped on his back.  
"ROZIE!"  
"AUGH! GET OFF OF MY BACK YOU DAMN LEMEUR!!"  
"You know you missed me!" I gave him a noogie and, before he hit me, I jumped off his back.  
"Now, I'm debating whether I really did."  
"Rozie! You're so hurtful!"  
"Well it's not-"  
"Yeah, uh huh, that's nice. Where are Kenzie and Toko?"  
"You can't just cut me off like-"  
"THERE THEY ARE! KENZIE!! TOKO!!!" I pulled them into hugs. Kenzie was her usual self, but Toko was a bit… off. Nah. I must be imagining things.  
"Okay, I'm hungry."  
"Then go get it yourself!" Haha, Rozie's so empty-headed sometimes.  
"But Rozie! It would be more fun if you gave me a piggy back ride there!"  
"NO!"  
"But it would-"  
"I DO NOT GIVE PIGGY BACK RIDES!" That was when Kenzie spoke up  
"Yes you do. You give them to the little kids all the time." Toko and I were trying to hold back laughter, but we weren't really succeeding.  
"KENZIE!"  
"Sorry Rozin! But it's the truth!" By now, Toko and I were on the ground dying from laughter.  
"What's all the commotion out- oh hi Angi. Anyway, what's going- ANGI" My father pulled me into a hug.  
"Ew, no Dad. You smell like meat! MOM! DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME AGAIN!"  
"Sokka! Stop hugging her! She'll die from the fumes of that disgusting meat!"  
"Ow! Suki, that hurts!" One of my father's weaknesses; being grabbed by the ear. He let me go and I rubbed my arms.

I think I regret waking up.

**Sorry! It's a filler, I know. And not a very good one at that! *sigh* But Chapter Six is where we delve deeper into the plot and find out things.... Maybe... Soo...  
**  
**REVIEW!  
**  
**NAO!!!  
**  
**....Pwease?  
**  
**-Larcian**


	6. The Glow

_**To Lissa: Yes. It was an 'omg omg omg ewewewew filler' chapter. Deal with it. When you have deadlines, you have to write fast. And I needed a filler so I could build up to this one.**_

This chapter is dedicated to you Lissa. Because you light up my day with your responses.

Chapter Six- The Glow

"Aunt Katara?" I whispered to her quietly so no one else on Appa would hear. Well, it was only me, Toko, Toph, my father, Aunt Katara, and the Firelord riding with us. The rest were on the balloon. Toko was controlling Appa.  
"Yes, Angi?"  
"What exactly happened when the fire blast was shot at me?"  
"Well, we're not sure, but-" A bright light clouded my vision and I couldn't hear my aunt anymore.

_A blonde girl in Water Tribe clothing was running- from something most likely. She fell and screamed.  
Then, a close-up of the girl's face came into view. She looked about fifteen or sixteen with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling- well, until fire hit her face._

"Angi? Are you okay?" I shook my head to get out of the strange vision I saw.  
"Um, er, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Aunt Katara." I crawled back to my spot. That was when I saw her, my father, and the Firelord exchange a glace. Then my father leaned to whisper something in Toph's ear, and I saw her head turn toward me.  
_Great, they're talking about me_. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just leaned back and looked at the stars.

"ANGI! YOUR DAD SAID I COULD CONTROL APPA THE WHOLE WAY!"  
"Too bad!" I threw Toko onto the saddle. We had been talking and I got bored, so I wanted to steer Appa. We were almost at Ember Island anyway. The sissy probably wouldn't be able to land Appa. I started to land Appa in a safe spot when that familiar light clouded my vision.

_"What do you want from me?" The same blonde girl from my last vision cried out.  
"You are the one we are looking for. We have been told by our leader to capture you and take you back to our base."  
"And what if I don't want to go?"  
"Oh, you will, girlie, trust me on that one." The man smiled cruelly._

_  
_"ANGI!" I felt water being splashed on my face, but I didn't respond.

_"Master, we have the child you are looking for." The girl was thrown to a hooded figure's feet. She tried scrambling away, but couldn't.  
"Perfect." Even though the figure had a hood on, I could still see the white smile that appeared across its face._

_Angi. Angi. Angi. Angi. Angi. Angi.._

"Angi!" A voice shouted, followed by cold water being dumped on me. I coughed. My vision came back and I was staring into the worried eyes of Aunt Katara.  
"What happened?" I managed to say.  
"You nearly got everyone killed!" Toko yelled, but after a stern glare from my aunt, he went over to the others. Then she turned back to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? After you took the reigns from Toko, you were fine for a moment. But then your hands started to let go of the reigns. When we called your name, you didn't respond. That was when Toko took control. The rest of us pulled you back to see why you did that. And your eyes…. They sort of… Um…"  
"My eyes did what Aunt Katara?"  
"They um… Well, they glowed a bright blue."

**_BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM!!!!!  
_**  
_**REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE AND NOW! (Especially you Lissa!)**_

-Larcian 


	7. North

_**¡Hola mis lectores! That means "Hello my readers!" Sorry I haven't updated. I had the flu (not swine) over the weekend and I was still typing chapter 8. I never update until I have completely written the chapter after it and my beta, Otters will rule the world, has checked it.**_

_****_

I'd like to give a little shout out to Otters, who tortured me in school all this week just because I didn't update and threatened to kill Rozie, which she did. But Rozie has been resurrected and all is well! *glares at Otters and gives her a look that says 'just try me'* *smiles sweetly* Moving on...

Pronunciation of Main Characters!  
Angi: On-jee (like Onji, but I swear it was An-jee originally! Then I changed it!)  
Toko: Tok-oh (Like the Toph/Zuko ship... uh... Forget I said that? *pulls out ray gun and erases your memories!*)  
Rozin: Roh-zin (I just put the names Roku and Sozin together and BAM! You get Rozin)  
Kenzie: Ken-zee (ya, out of the four of them, I think Kenz here is my least favorite. IDK why though... maybe because she's like Mai? Don't know.... I'll have to give Kenzie her own subplot later.... maybe.... I'll put a poll on my profile and you guys vote!)

Enjoy Chapter Seven!

_**Chapter Seven- North**_

I stood in a stunned silence before I laughed, "Aunt Katara, you're so funny! Dad never told me that you had a sense of humor!" But when I saw the serious expression on her face, I stopped immediately. "Wait, my eyes seriously glowed blue? Well that kinda explains the vi-" I stopped myself. I didn't want anyone to know about the visions unless they absolutely had to.  
"About the what Angi?" I simply put my hand over my mouth and shook my head. I walked away her and went to watch everyone from the secret spot that Toko and I had found.

I had only been there for ten minutes when I heard footsteps. A pebble was thrown at my head. Then another.  
"Yes Toko?"  
"Just wanted to-" He never got to finish the sentence. I burst out laughing from watching Rozin actually give Kenna a piggyback ride.  
"Okay, I'm sorry Toko. What now?"  
"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you come here." I started laughing again.  
"Aw! Toko's being caring. You know, it would be funnier if Rozie did that, but whatever."  
"Shut up Angi."  
"I don't think I will." He got up and started to chase me. I giggled as I ran. When we got back to our families, I jumped on Rozin's back.  
"AUGH! GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Aw! But you just gave one to Kenna!"  
"I DON'T CARE! GET OFF!"  
"You're no fun Rozie," I complained as I slid off his back.  
"I'm not supposed to be."  
"Lighten up!" I smacked him on the head. He scowled and I stuck my tongue out.

Yay! Beach time! Which means there will be water fights. And swimming…. And uh…. Other things! Yeah!  
"Hey look what I made! It's a sculpture of me!" Crap. Oh well, let's see how horrible his sculpture is now…  
"It's not funny!" Everyone except my father was laughing. He can't even make a sculpture of himself! After we "consoled" him, we moved on to better things.

"CHICKEN!" I yelled as I jumped on Rozin's back. He groaned, but let me crawl up to sit on his shoulders.  
"Hey! No fair," Kenzie complained. "You guys are the strongest kids here!" I thought about it while I lightly swung my heels, having them purposely hit Rozin's chest.  
"Stop that," he growled and held my feet still. I sighed and leaned on his head, which made him more annoyed. Then I answered Kenzie's complaint.  
"Too bad!" She glared as Aidan jumped on her back. Yuki jumped on Toko's and Haku let little Kenna jump on his back.  
"Hey! Let's play too!" My father said to the adults.  
"No," we all said. My father crossed his arms and muttered something about being an adult sucks and how he wished he were a kid again.  
So we started our game of Chicken. Of course, Rozin and I won with little effort on our part. Though Aidan did try cheating by attempting to burn people's hands with his firebending. He and Kenzie came in third, only because Haku could waterbend as well, meaning we could protect our hands. Overall, it was a good day with minor injuries.

I was lying on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. After staring at it for what seemed like hours, I sat outside my window on the balcony. That was when I heard voices in the trees.  
"The little runt's gotta be here somewhere," a man's voice muttered.  
"Shut up Xi!" A very familiar voice hissed. "They'll hear us." Now I remember him. He was the man from my vision. I nearly fell backwards. I ran back into my room and closed the balcony doors, my heart beating fast. What was I going to do? There were apparently two assassins out there in the woods coming to kill a female in this house.  
Tonight.  
I opened my balcony doors again and listened again.  
"What does she look like again?"  
"Looks like the past Avatar. Black hair. Gray eyes." My eyes widened and this time I ran back inside with a pounding heart.  
They're after me.

"Angi? It's late. What did you need us for?" Kenzie yawned. I had woken the twins and Toko up. I decided to run and I wanted them to come with me.  
"Cuz you're going to run away with me!" I explained cheerfully.  
"Wha?" They were all still half-asleep.  
"No time to explain right now. Just get an extra change of clothes and let's go." It took five minutes for me to push them towards their rooms before I walked to my own. I gathered my stuff and got out a scroll. I hastily put an arrow on it that pointed up. It meant north. We were going to the North Pole.

"Ready guys?" They replied with sleepy nods. "Appa. Yip. Yip." And we flew into the night.

**_*ahem* I would just like to inform you people that this was not a filler chapter.  
_**  
**SO REVIEW!!!  
**  
**NOW! BEFORE I USE MY SERIOUS FACE!! :l  
**  
**-Larcian, Your Beloved-and-still-recovering-from-her-flu Author**


	8. Ruins

_**OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! I HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK TO DO! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS!**_

_****_

Seriously, I did. Anyway, I'm going to give you the ages of all the kids:

Angi: 16  
Kenzie: 16 1/2  
Rozin: 16 1/2  
Toko: 17

Angi's Siblings:

Yuki: 5  
Haku: 11

The Twins' Siblings:

Kenna: 5  
Aidan: 8

And uhh... I think that's it... Yup it is. Anyhoo, sorry for the long, almost month delay. I'd like to give thanks to my beta, Otterswillruletheworld, for annoying the crap out of me to finish chapter nine so I could post this one. I now await my deadline for chapter ten.

I dedicate this chapter to things24, for being the last to reply!

_**Chapter Eight- Ruins**_

"Are we there yet?" Toko had been asking this for the past hour.  
"N-n-no," Kenzie said through chattering teeth.  
"Seriously Kenz?" I looked back at her. "You're a firebender! Use your firebending to heat yourself up!"  
"N-no," she shook her head, "th-that wouldn't b-be fair to ev-v-v-ery one else."  
"Rozie's doing it! Then again, I'm not surprised. Your brother's selfish Kenz."  
"Am not!" Rozin shouted. "Besides, you didn't tell us where we were going!"  
"Yes I did! You guys were half asleep!"  
"I'm pretty sure you didn't."  
"And I'm pretty sure your brain is frozen."  
"Hey!"  
"It's true Rozie!"  
"Rozin!"  
"Right." I turned my attention back to the iceland below me.  
"Wait, Toko said, "how come you're not cold?" I sighed.  
"Because," I explained, "I have Water Tribe blood in me, and I spend most of the year in the Southern Water Tribe! The other three months, I'm in the other nations."  
"Oh."  
"Good Toko! Have a treat!" I threw some food at him.  
"You've had food this whole time?" Rozin yelled.

"Yes," I said before I slipped a small chunk of papaya in my mouth.  
"I'm hungry!" Wow. I didn't know that Rozin could be…. Unprincely. He lunged for the food and I put it out of his reach. I started laughing before I realized that Rozin was going to fall into the freezing cold water. This made me laugh even harder as I steered Appa to the water.  
"Need some help?" I layed back in a relaxed position and laughed. The only thing better than a hungry and angry Rozin was a _wet_, hungry, and angry Rozin.  
"No," he answered sarcastically, "the water's just perfect!" I waterbended him onto Appa and just grinned at him while he sat there, freezing cold.  
"D-do you mind d-drying me off?" I still grinned, and motioned for Toko and Kenzie to do the same. "S-stop st-s-staring at m-me!" Appa groaned and I turned around.  
"Oh, sorry buddy! Yip yip!" Appa started to fly again.  
"HEY! D-DO NOT IGNORE TH-THE P-PRINCE OF THE F-FIRE NATION!"  
"Okay." I turned back around to stare at him.  
"I'M C-COLD! D-DRY ME OFF WOMAN!"  
"Only if you say that Angi's the most awesome person in the world!"  
"N-no."  
"Okay then." I went back to ignoring him.  
"F-fine. Angi's th-the most awes-some p-person in the world."  
"Good Rozie!" I waterbended the water back into the cold water below.

"ANGI! THAT CLOUD DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A BUNNY-FOX! IT LOOKS LIKE MY MOM ON A BAD HAIR DAY!"  
"Hmm," I pondered, "Actually, it looks like a monkey-owl. No wait, it looks like you. But is there really a difference?"  
"HEY! STOP INSULTING ME!" I giggled.  
"But Rozie! You make it too easy!"  
"I DO NOT!"  
"Stop shouting!"  
"I AM NOT SHOUTING!" [A/N: Points for whoever gets the reference! It's from a movie!]  
"Um, guys?"  
"NOT NOW KENZIE!" Rozin and I shouted.  
"No, guys. I think Kenzie has a point here," Toko pointed behind me. I turned around and gasped.  
The North Pole was in ruins.

**---------------------  
**  
**YAY! THE CHAPTER TWAS FAWESOME!  
**  
**GIVE THIS STORY SOME LOVE AND REVIEW!  
**  
**Timing! (Sorry, I watch too much Nostalgic Critic)  
**  
**-Your loving author, Larcian**


	9. Blame It On Rozie!

_**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! If you review, you get a preview of chapter ten!**_

Basically, this chapter makes fun of Rozie and we introduce a new character! YAY! Oh, and we have a memory from when Angi and Haku (her younger brother) were kids! Why? BECAUSE I CAN! I AM THE AUTHOR!

Chapter Nine- Blame It on Rozie!

"Huh…" I said as I jumped off Appa.  
"That's all you have to say?" Rozin jumped off as well. "Look at this place! It's a mess!"  
"I can say what I want you traitor!" I yelled.  
"Traitor?" Hehe. He took the bait.  
"Yes. Just admit it. You had an elite army come here and destroy the North Pole."  
"What?! That's ridiculous!"  
"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Hey Toko, Kenz! Rozie destroyed the North Pole!" I dodged Rozin's attempt to grab me and ran. When everyone else was five feet behind me, I heard a girly scream followed by laughter. I turned around to see Rozin just shaking snow off his body.  
"No fair! You live in the snow!" He yelled at me.  
"You could have melted it," I muttered to myself.

_"Come on Haku!" I said as my younger brother held my finger in his tiny hand. He laughed, and then tripped. Which made me angry and him cry. My parents rushed over to pull him out of the snow while I stood there with my arms crossed.  
"It's not fair! All the other kids get to play and I have to play with my _baby_ brother!"  
"He's only three, Angi," my mother said. "Give him a few more years and he'll be running along with you in no time." I huffed and turned around to face the group of kids playing in the distance.  
"It's still not fair," I murmured._

I snapped out of my flashback and turned my attention to my friends.  
"Toko, Kenzie, we have a crisis on our hands. Prince Rozie of the Fire Nation has ordered his elite army to destroy the North Pole! If we do not act fast, he will destroy us!"  
"What?! I will not!" he yelled.  
"Suuuuure," Kenzie, Toko, and I said together.  
"What about Kenzie?! She's Fire Nation too!"  
"Kenz wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"Haha! Have you seen the scars she's given me? I remember, when we were little, that she would take her toy and hit me OVER THE HEAD with it!"  
"That's because you were plotting to destroy the Northern Water Tribe." I smirked and Rozin sighed. There was no use in changing my messed-up mind.

"Let's go slowpokes!" I ran ahead of them. We were going to see if anyone was still alive/ inhabiting the place.  
"Okay, Kenzie, you check over there. Toko, you check over here. And I will check waaaaay over there." I left Rozin out on purpose.  
"What about me?"  
"You can.. Uh.. Stay here and watch Appa!"  
"Appa hates me!"  
"Aw! No he doesn't! Right Appa?" Appa grunted. "See? He likes you!"  
"You talk to animals too much."  
"You're just jealous."  
"Not at all." We all started searching, and Rozin (grudgingly) watched Appa. Minutes later, I heard more girly screams and Appa growling. I ran back to see a blonde girl shooting ice at Rozin, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

I think I'm going to sit back and enjoy this.

**REVIEW!  
**  
**PLEEZ!  
**  
**NAO WOULD BE NICE! TA-HANK JOO VERY MUCH!  
**  
**-Larcian  
**  
**PS: Lissa? Where are you? I miss your reviews!**


	10. Mahina

_**......**_

_****_

Toko: Say it

No

Kenzie: Please?

I refuse

Angi: Do it

No! Now here's the next chapter! I don't own Avatar blahblahblah.... *sits back in chair*

_**Chapter Ten- Mahina**_

"FAILURE!" I yelled as Rozin fell again. Yes, the girl was still kicking his butt.  
"Hey! It's not easy to navigate in the snow! Let's see you try it!" He fell. AGAIN.  
"Okay fine! I tag Rozin out and I shall take his place," I kicked Rozin out of the way.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. The girl stopped bending. She took a few steps closer to me.  
"Y-you're Water Tribe?" She had short, blonde hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes.  
Just like in my vision…  
"Yes I am," I answered. "My name is Angi. What's yours?" The girl hesitated before she answered.  
"… Mahina."  
"Well, Mahina, why did you hurt my friend Rozie over here?"  
"Um.. I overheard you saying that he sent an elite army over here to destroy the Tribe. And he's a firebender sooo…."  
"Tell me Mahina. Is there anyone else here besides you?" Mahina shook her head.  
"No. Everyone's dead." I nodded.  
"Will you excuse me for a second?" I walked over to Rozin and dragged him back to when Mahina stood. I slapped him on the head.  
"That's what you get for destroying the Northern Water Tribe! Now say you're sorry!"  
"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" He struggled to break free of my grip.  
"Oh well. Mahina, care to show me to the Spirit Oasis?"

Spirits. I knew I shouldn't have touched that stupid spirit door.

_Two fish, one black with a white spot and the other white with a black spot, were swimming in a circle. A neverending circle. A boy that looks about twelve stands in the middle of the fish. He appeared to be meditating.  
"Aang, we're getting ready to leave. Come on! Let's go!" A girl's voice called. The owner of the voice appeared. It was a girl with brown hair. The young boy opened his eyes.  
"Yup! I'm all ready, Katara! Let's go!" The two walked away._

"Angi?" I heard Kenzie's voice ask my unmoving body. She stared at my distant eyes. "Angi?"  
"Don't worry about her Kenzie." Rozin said. "She's probably having one of her 'Angi Moments.' Wait. If she's having one of her moments… Then that means…" Rozin raised his hand and swung it towards me. I immediately took his arm and twisted it.  
"OW!" Rozin squealed.  
"For such a manly man, you have such a girly squeal, Rozie," I said and turned to him. He was clutching his arm in pain. "Ooo look! Spirit Oasis!" I skipped happily towards the pond.

**Yes, that is the end of the chapter.**

**No, I'm not going to make it longer**

**Yes, I'm typing up Ch 12 so as soon as I'm finished with that, Ch11 will come up**

**This looked bigger on a word document**

**Review plox XD**

**-Larcian**


	11. Freedom Fighters

**Yep! The next chapter is finally up! It's a bit on the short side, and so is the next chapter, but I've gotten over my Writers' Block! XD :D YAY! ^_^  
**_**  
**_I don't own Avatar. I do own my OCs, though._****_

Chapter Eleven- Freedom Fighters

We offered for Mahina to come with us, but she refused. She told us that she was going to travel to the Southern Water Tribe for help in attempting to rebuild the Northern Water Tribe. We wished her luck and continued on our way.

"Do you even know where we're going Angi?" Rozin was full of questions today…  
"Absolutely no idea!" I teased.  
"What? Are you crazy? We could be riding right into enemy territory!"  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?"  
"No."  
"Yep."  
"NO!"  
"Yepper!"  
"NO IT'S NOT!" he yelled. Since we were riding over a forest, I slightly tilted Appa to the right. Rozin fell into a tree. Serves him right. I landed Appa right next to the tree in which Rozin fell. He was hanging from the tree. This tempted me to start singing.  
"Rozie and himself are hanging from a tree…….. Uh BEING VERY BORING! First comes dull, then comes tedious, and last comes monotonous!" I smiled at myself for coming up with something on the spot.  
"Very funny Angi," he said as we landed on the ground, "maybe one day you could become a composer!"  
"You mean like my dad and that stupid haiku thing?"  
"Yeah, why don't you demonstrate for us!"  
"My name is Angi  
I am very awesomeful

Give me cookies please"  
"Should've guessed you would do that."  
"You're just jealous of my awesome haiku skills!"  
"No, not really."  
"…….. Shut up Rozie." At that time, Appa growled. "See? He agrees with-" That was when Appa roared. "What's wrong buddy?" That was when I heard it. The rustling of bushes, hushed whispers….

_"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow," said a boy in light-colored clothing as he talked to a younger looking Appa._

__

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" asked the boy.  
"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything," said a girl in Water Tribe clothing.  
"Haha, very funny," said Sokka.

_"Let me guess, your instincts told you?" The three were flying on Appa, a lemur either running around or flying.  
"Hey, sometimes they're right." Sokka was controlling Appa.  
"Uh, Sokka, you know we're going the wrong way, right?"  
"And sometimes they're wrong." He turned the bison around._

"ANGI!" I snapped back into reality to see an arrow flying right toward me. I screamed and someone pulled me aside, the arrow missing me by inches. Appa growled. All fighting halted and a woman about as old as my aunt walked out. She looked at Appa then looked at me.  
"Katara?" she asked.  
I shook my head no. I did bear a striking resemblance to her. "Though that is the name of my aunt." The woman came forward and extended a hand.  
"My name is Smellerbee. Your father, aunt and I know each other." She motioned for us to follow her, and we did.  
"And this," she said, looking up, "is the Freedom Fighters." We looked up to see young kids laughing and playing.  
Awesome.

**REVIEW PLOX!  
**  
**NAO! :D  
**  
**BEFORE I SEND MY EBIL MINIONS AFTER YOU!**

~Larcian 


	12. Kidnapping

Hola! I haven't posted in a while! But I just finished ch 13, so here is chapter 12!__

_**Chapter Twelve- Kidnapping**_

I was sitting outside of one of the tree houses while I braided my hair. Boys in one, girls in the other…. Hey! I get the person that snores! NOT FAIR! I yanked my hair in anger, tugging out a knot. I let the loose hair fall to the ground. A few seconds later, I heard a male sneeze. I froze, letting my hands fall in my lap.

"Nice going, Xi. Alert the whole camp that we're here."

"It's not my fault, Li!"

I've heard these voices before. They were the reason why I ran with the twins and Toko. Slowly, I got up and went into the tree house, where Kenzie was about to blow out the candles. I pressed a finger to my lips and signaled for her to pack everything. I walked out to go tell the boys, only to run into a tall, burly man.

His face was small. Hazel eyes glared at me. His nose was crooked and his lips were pressed in a thin line. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I tried to run, but my legs were like gelatin. The man easily picked me up, putting a hand over my mouth. My legs kicked at air, and the man was carrying me away. The only thing I could do was to bite his hand. Ew. I did the said disgusting thing and he dropped me as he bellowed in pain.

"INTRUDERS!" I screamed, as he tried to grab me again. He managed to grab my wrist. I slapped his hand and he let go. "INTRUDERS!" I ran to the boys' tree house. The door opened and I slammed into it. I scrambled to get away, but the man picked me up again.

"He's got Angi!" I heard Toko yell as I managed to kick the man in the stomach. He let me go and I ran for it, leaving Toko and Rozin to deal with the strong guy.

"APPA!" I yelled. I heard him groan and soon saw him crashing through the trees toward me. I jumped on him and rode back over to the tree houses. Rozin and Toko jumped on. "Where's Kenz?" I asked them. They shrugged. I heard Kenzie screaming. Two men came out of the tree house we were sharing, one carrying Kenzie.

"They have my sister!" Rozin yelled. He was about to blast them with fire, but Toko and I told him he would burn down the whole forest. Toko couldn't bend anything because it was too dark, and he was on Appa. For me, there was no water source, and the summer air was too dry to get enough water to bend. Appa couldn't really maneuver through all of these trees to get to her. We all watched as the men took her away.

"Damnit," I said as I sunk to my knees on Appa. I sullenly looked over to Rozin, who was fighting back tears.

"We'll get her back, Rozin," I told him. This was probably going to be the first and last time I would call him by his first name.

**Sooooo.......**

**Review and reply, por favor?**

**Kthnxbai**

**~Larcian~**


	13. Memories

Here's the next chapter!_****_

Chapter Thirteen- Memories

-Sokka's POV in third person-

He couldn't believe it. He stared at the arrow on the scroll for what seemed like hours. How could his eldest child leave without giving him more of a clue? Why didn't she and the others stay? What even happened?

Suki put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a sad smile and then looked to his right. He frowned as he noticed that her balcony door was open. Sokka walked over and leaned over the railing. He could see where the underbrush was crushed. It was too crushed to be any of the kids. So there had to be someone they ran away from. He turned back to Suki.

"They were running away from someone," he told her softly. Tears welled up in his wife's eyes and he pulled her into a hug. "Which means," he continued, "that the arrow has to be some type of direction." But he couldn't remember which way the arrow had been facing when it had been discovered this morning after they all figured out that Angi, Toko, Rozin, and Kenzie were gone.

"Sokka, Suki," came his sister's voice from the door. "Fire sages are here to see us. It's important." They all walked downstairs to the sitting room, where all the adults in the house and the fire sages were gathered.

"This discussion is about a very important topic. We have discovered the next Avatar," said the Elder Sage. All adults sat on edge.  
"Who?" Sokka asked. The Elder Sage turned to him.

-Angi's POV-

We decided to stop for the night. I took a blanket and curled up on Appa's saddle.

There were always things that happened to me that I couldn't explain. Throughout my whole life, I've been blanking out at the worst times possible. I dream about things that I couldn't possibly know about. I also have a very clear memory starting from when I was only seconds old…..

_I could hear moans and sobs. As I looked around the room, I could see mournful faces. I recognized my mother, who was crying on my father's shoulder. My aunt, Toph, the Fire Lord…. All people I recognized.  
There was a man lying in a bed across from the one my mother was in. He looked deathly pale. His eyes were closed, yet he was smiling.  
"Bring her over to me," he said, silencing my mother's wails. Aunt Katara stepped out of the circle around my mother's bed, cradling an infant in her arms. I stepped closer to my aunt and gasped in surprise.  
The baby was a stillborn.  
My aunt handed the brown-haired baby over to the man. He held her and smiled. He touched the base of her spine, her abdomen, her stomach, her heart, her throat, her forehead, and then the crown of her forehead. The arrow on his head glowed, and so did his eyes. As he fell back, the baby started crying, and her hair changed to black. There were happy exclamations all around the room. My aunt handed the baby back to my mother, who had tears flowing out of her eyes.  
"Angi," she said. "Her name is Angi."_

__

Angi.

That is my name.

This was my birth.

The man with the arrows was Avatar Aang.

_I am the Avatar._

**See? I'm good! Two chapters in one day! :D And I already have chapter 14 written!  
Review!  
~Larcian~**


	14. The Avatar

**... I have no excuses  
I'm really sorry guys  
I just have major Writer's Block for the chapter after the next chapter (absolutely no idea what chapter I'm on), plus High School has started so I'm freaking out over my insane teachers.  
****Um... I guess I can just give you guys part of the next chapter... Which I could post... I guess.**

Angi: POST IT DAMNIT!

Okay, okay!  
-

**_Chapter Fourteen- The Avatar_**

-Sokka's POV in third person-

He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the Elder Sage's mouth.

His daughter was the Avatar.

There were people out to get her.

He absorbed all of the information slowly. Suki even had to close his mouth because it was dropped open in shock. Angi was a miracle to him and Suki. She was stillborn and when Aang touched her, she started to cry. Her name was going to be Kai, but Suki named her Angi after Aang. At the same time, they lost Aang. That day, he had been poisoned and only had a few hours left to live. He had suspected Angi being the next Avatar, but quickly dismissed the idea as she got older. There were no signs. But then, a few days ago, she started having blackouts and her eyes were glowing blue at random times. In the sparring match she had with Rozin a while back, Rozin claimed that she had stopped the fire herself after he came running for help.

Right then and there, Sokka made the decision to get to his daughter no matter what.

But where to start…..

-

-Angi's POV-

I couldn't believe it. I was the _Avatar_. That's why I was being chased after. People wanted me _dead_. At that thought, I resisted the urge to vomit. I snuggled into my blanket even more.

Finally, I threw the blanket off of me. It was too hot. I needed to take a walk.

I left my feet bare and slowly snuck away from our campsite. I kept going further into the woods around me until I stopped at a clearing that had a small stream with a weak current. I bended the water out of the stream and made it into different designs.  
Soon enough, I noticed that I was just making the symbols of the four elements in order over and over again. I stopped and sat down on the ground. I just listened to the sounds of the night forest.

However, my moments of peace and quiet were interrupted by the sound of twigs crashing and then two people grabbing me roughly by the arms. I kicked air, but soon stopped. I was drained from all of today's events. I couldn't fight. At least, not as much. I struggled for one last time before something hit my head.

Suddenly, all I could see was blue, black, and white over and over again in the same pattern. Subconsciously, I felt my arms moving in bending patterns that were foreign to me. I heard the screams of men, and soon those voices quieted down.

I regained a little bit of consciousness before I stumbled back and fell to the forest floor.

**-**

Eek, I know it's short, but bear with me people! As I said, I have really bad Writers' Block for this story in particular. *bangs head against wall* I feel soooo bad! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!

Angi: Damn right you should! Do you know how long I have had to replay this chapter?

I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU AN-JAY

Ottersruletheworld: RAINBOW BLEEEEH!

Angi: O_o

Anyhoo, I guess I'll _try_ to post soon. I'll just have to write out the chapter on paper and transfer it on my computer.

THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED I SWEAR!

~Larcian~ 


	15. The Intellectual Musings of Rozie!

_Here ya go! Next chapter! ... Now to just figure out what to type for the next one..._

_**Chapter Fifteen- The Intellectual Musings of Rozie**_

**-Rozin's POV-**

I'm a pretty levelheaded guy. I'm rational. However, when something is amiss, I most often freak out. So when Angi's missing, then what do I do? Well, I kind of half-celebrate, half-worry. I mean, she's the one who's supposed to be taking us to…. Wait, where are we supposed to be going? Though I'm sure Appa can lead us to wherever we're supposed to go, I'm not comfortable flying the fluffy thing, and neither is Toko or Kenzie. Angi has some sort of weird, alien connection to him.

At least I won't hear her saying Rozie…

But then Toko's going to say it…

CAN I NEVER WIN?

"You make it too easy," Toko said next to me. Oops, must have said that last bit out loud…

"You are correct, Rozie," he said. IT'S ROZIN! R-O-Z-I-N. WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT RIGHT?

We walked to a clearing and saw Angi lying on the ground, unconscious. We tried everything to wake her up: throwing water on her, slapping her, yelling in her ear. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed and Angi got up, gasping.

"ANGI!" We all tackled her.

**-Angi's POV-**

_Where was I? I looked all around the grassy area. Well this is kinda boring… I walked forward until I reached a small plaza. Next to the fountain, a man in Air Nomad clothing was meditating. I stepped closer. He opened his eyes and smiled._

_ "Hello," he said. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. You look a lot like your aunt."_

_ "Avatar Aang," I said, bowing. I recognized him from the flashback I had witnessed. We chatted for a while about how things were, but suddenly, his face turned solemn._

_ "Angi, I have something important to tell you. Years ago, when we defeated Ozai, I took his bending away. We locked him up in the Fire Nation prison. We also locked up his daughter, Azula, in a mental health facility. Rumors have been going around lately. Apparently, Azula has been working on escaping her prison, and taking what is rightfully hers._

_ "She has figured out a way to give Ozai his powers back without energy bending. You can't let her do that. Followers of Ozai will protest against Zuko, and the world will slowly fall into corruptness." His figure flickered. "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you. Remember what I've told you." He smiled. "And when you can, tell the gang I said hello." With that, he disappeared._

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what I had just been told. If the Fire Lord's psychotic sister was on the verge of escaping, it wasn't good. I have to tell everyone before it's too late.

But how am I going to get back? I looked for a visible way out. There wasn't any.

Suddenly, a tingling feeling came over me, and I was no longer in the plaza. The world was zooming by at a fast pace, and all I saw were blurs of colors.

I sat up with a gasp. It felt like I had just been repeatedly punched in the stomach until I couldn't breathe.

"ANGI!" I heard. I was drowned in hugs.


	16. On the Sidelines

Oooooh... next chapter... It's short, but whatever. I needed to type something else other than my manuscript. I realized that if I write about the same thing for too long, I get writing blah, which is mush.

_**Chapter Sixteen- On the Sidelines…**_

-Kenzie POV-

"Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled against my bonds. The cords just dug deeper into my skin. I gritted my teeth. These weren't regular bonds. They were strong, reinforced. I couldn't melt them and break free. If I tried, whatever fire I used came back in the form of extreme heat and hurt my skin. My feet were also tied to the chair. I guess these guys aren't taking any chances.

"Sorry, Princess. No can do," said the guard sitting outside. His gold eyes peeked in through the bars. Were these people from the Fire Nation? What are they doing, going around following a group of kids? Why did they kidnap me? If they were from the Fire Nation, then they could be convicted for treason. They do realize this, right?

"Why not?"

"Boss's orders." The man turned around again and his eyes disappeared. I leaned my head back and sighed in frustration. This was getting annoying. I concentrated on the candle sitting on the table in the corner. With a slight movement of my hand, I could make the flame bigger or smaller. Making it bigger gave me more light to look around with. The room wasn't much. Basically all there was in it was the table, candle, the chair I was in, another chair, and me. Nothing hung on the metal walls.

Suddenly, fierce footsteps came. I could hear the scrambling footsteps of other people. There were murmurs of surprise and mutters of respect. The footsteps slowed as they reached my door. I dimmed the candle until it went out. I sat in darkness.

"Let me in," said a cold, even voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, of course." I could hear the guard scramble for his keys. He was probably shaking in fear. I would too, if I were he.

The door swung open eerily, showing the silhouette of a person in the doorway. The silhouette snapped and the candle on the table flickered to life again. A face was illuminated in the darkness.

"Hello, Mackenzie." She smiled menacingly and walked forward. The door shut behind her. She had long, black hair that was tied back, the candlelight reflected off her pale skin. Her golden eyes gleamed with a feeling that I couldn't quite find the word for.

Suddenly, I realized who it was.

~Larcian


	17. Busted

Whoa. Hey guys. Sorry bout that. This story is kinda due for a chapter. I haven't updated since _January_. Wow. Well here's what happened:

Two days before the last update, I acquired a boyfriend.

Since then, I've been busy juggling school, play practice, and love life among other things.

My great-grandmother died in February.

My mom's birthday was in March!

April was a weird month, because I had my play the 31 of March and 1 of April... Then the next week was state competition, then the next week we all went on our Meritas Drama Festival in _New York, _then after that was Spring Break.

Then in May, I was involved in two directing projects, a concert, and being the lightboard operator for a play. And they all basically happened AT THE SAME TIME. Oh along with my AP Test on FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH *DUN DUN DUUUUUUN*

Then, RIGHT AFTER THAT was exams.

First week of June= finals

The rest of June was kinda a lazy month because summer VACAY had officially begun.

July, I went to PA to visit family and I went to the always wonderful _Camp Pennbrook_...

August I was still in camp/PA until TUESDAY, where I had auditions for my play TUESDAY and WEDNESDAY.

Thursday was the rainbands FL got from Irene. (Speaking of which, I hope everyone is okay!)

Friday, I went to the beach with my brother for a total of 20 minutes before a jellyfish stung him... or something like that... Yeah I don't really know the details.. But then I had to go help usher a show at the FABULOUS _SOL CHILDREN THEATRE!_

Saturday, I did material day for Jr and Sr thespians where we basically go through a bunch of books and songs and find material for years to come!

Today (SUNDAY) I am talking to you guys- WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sierra () *sorry if the () isn't part of your screen name* who literally reviewed this story at 12:36 AM telling me to continue! Which I did and procured this lovely chapter.

When will I have the next chapter up? Absolutely no idea, but you can get a status update of all my stories on my profile, which I will try to do an update weekly.

Sooooooo without further adooooooooo... Here's the next chapter, ENJOY! :D

_**Chapter Seventeen- Busted**_

We were on Appa again, heading back to Ember Island to regroup with our parents who must be sick with worry by now. With or without Kenzie- wherever she is and I hope she's okay- we needed a plan, and that definitely didn't involve three teenagers possibly storming a Fire Nation base.

We are so busted when we get back.

The island home had just come into view when everything started going downhill. Literally. Appa started to descend without warning. I knew that I had overworked him today, and that I should have stopped for a break… But there's not really anywhere to land when all that's surrounding you is endless ocean, is there?

"Just a little more, boy," I pleaded as he slipped into the water. All he did was let out a long groan in response. I sighed. In the air, we would have been at the island in ten minutes. Now it would take us longer. I tried to use waterbending to help propel the bison along, but it didn't help that much.

However, it turned out, it wouldn't take us long to reach our destination.

After five minutes, I was tired of waterbending and leaned back, resting my head on the tip of the saddle. I closed my eyes and let myself focus on the fact that I was the Avatar. I might have to defeat Ozai and Azula again, and this time they would be stronger than ever. I'm well on my way to mastering waterbending, Toph and the Fire Lord would teach me earthbending and firebending; so that just left one question.

How in the spirits am I supposed to learn airbending?

At least I would start it last, so I would have plenty of time to find that answer.

Then again, I might have very little time.

The more I thought, the more I needed to sleep, so I ended up slightly dozing, holding the reins loosely in my hands as we continued our slow pace to the island. My respite didn't last for long, however, when Rozin decided to interrupt me.

"Angi?" I held my index finger in the air and shook it as I kept my eyes closed. _No disturbing_, it said. "No really, this is important."

"Not as important as my sleep, so hush," I mumbled.

"Angi, I think Rozin's actually on to something for once," Toko said. If Rozin protested against Toko's words, I couldn't hear him. "… Angi?" Alright, I'm obviously not going to get any sleep, so I opened my eyes and stretched before I turned around to glare at the boys.

"What could possibly-" But the shadow of something colossal behind us interrupted my thoughts as it came crashing toward us. "HOLD ON!" I yelled at them as I gripped onto the reins for dear life. We all anticipated the wave crashing down on us and gripped onto something tightly so the water wouldn't carry us away. But that never came. In fact, Appa rose instead of sank. I opened my eyes to find him _not_ flying, but the wave had swelled underneath him and was now carrying us all to shore at a fast pace.

"I wonder what's causing it," Rozin said as he peered over the edge of the saddle. I replied with a shrug and turned my attention forward.

"There's your answer, Rozin." I pointed to my Aunt Katara, who stood calf-deep in the saltwater. She was the one who caused the wave to swell and catch us. The rest of the adults- Mom, Dad, Toph, the Fire Lord, and Fire Lady- stood behind her with various degrees of stern expressions on their faces. I winced as I realized that we were in trouble _big time_.

I landed with a splash in the saltwater and sloshed my way through the sand and water and to the line of adults standing before me. I bowed deeply to the Fire Nation royals before saying, "We went…. Sleepwalking?" Toph, who had ahead of time created a small patch of rock starting from where I stood to where she stood, shook her head even though we all knew I was lying. Every lie I told would just cause more trouble, so I hung my head, black hair forming a curtain around my face, and told the truth. "Alright so that night there were these two men outside my room in the bushes discussing about kidnapping me so I did the rational thing anyone my age would do and _ran_."

"Pfft! Rational?" My father laughed. "Did you hear that Suki? She said it was rational! Ahahaha…. Ha… ha…." When he realized that my mother wasn't laughing and was now giving both of us 'The Death Glare,' he cleared his throat and said, "Rational? The rational thing to do is to get an adult!"

"Funny how your train of thought changes when you're not in the moment, huh?" I laughed nervously, but quickly stopped. "Alright, I have good news and I have bad news. Take your pick on which you would like to hear first." I crossed my arms and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Without waiting for a reply I continued. "The bad news is that the North Pole is kinda completely destroyed because some Fire Nation people that support Ozai and Azula were hunting for the Avatar." I let the words sink in and watched their displays of shock before I continued. "Buuuut, the _good_ news is that they didn't find the Avatar because the Avatar happens to be standing right here!" I pointed a finger to myself. The adults weren't shocked this time… Could they possibly already know? "Oh and Avatar Aang says hi!" I smiled wide and nodded my head quickly, trying to dissipate the mood of the conversation.

Rozin and Toko stood behind me as we all watched each other in silence. Some birds cawed in the distance and the sun was starting to sink over the horizon.

Suddenly, the Fire Lord's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "Where's Kenzie?"

Crap, I knew I was forgetting something.

**~Larcian**


End file.
